The following disclosure relates to electrical circuits and signal processing.
A conventional resistively-degenerated common source transconductance cell typically is designed to be differential and symmetric in order to avoid significant second-order distortion. However, significant third-order distortion typically is produced. Third-order distortion typically is produced in a conventional resistively-degenerated common source transconductance cell even if the current/voltage characteristic of the transistors in the transconductance cell follows ideal square-law behavior.